


Masters of the Universe

by Classic_Cowboy



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Cowboy/pseuds/Classic_Cowboy
Summary: "I am Jaune, descendant of King Adam and defender of the secrets of Castle Grayskull. Amazing powers were revealed to me when I raised my Magic Sword and said "By the Power of Grayskull! I HAVE THE POWER!" I became He-Man the most powerful man in the universe. Alongside Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos, and our friends we fight to defend Remnant from the evil creatures of Grimm." (fusion)





	1. Crossroads of Destiny

_Long ago, in a time before Mankind forgot his past… This world was a land split between the light and dark… the forces of good and the forces of evil clashed for control of this world. A great warrior rose during the world’s darkest hour to lead what became known as The Masters… Now, on the Remnant of a once mighty world… corrupted by the darkness of what has come to be called the Grimm… Evil grows in power, and those who are sworn to defend Good conspire for their own means… the descendant of the mighty warrior is once again called to take up his inherited Sword of Power… and together with the last Silver-Eyed Warrior and the Power of Grayskull… They will bring hope back to the Remnant of Eternia…_

**MASTERS OF THE UNIVERSE**

"Somewhere out there someone needs me  
I don’t know how or where but believe me  
I’ll walk the universe to find her  
For better or worse beside her 

For the Honor of Love  
By the Power above  
I have the Power  
I have the Power!"

**Chapter 1: Crossroads of Destiny**

“Running away again? Is that what you’ve become, my love?”

“Why are you doing this?” 

“You and I were going to change the world, Remember??” 

“I NEVER WANTED THIS!” 

“What you want is impossible!” 

“But I understand, because all I want is you… Blake…” 

“I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love…”

“BLAKE! WHERE ARE YOU??”

“Starting with … her…” 

“GET AWAY FROM HER!!” 

“NOOOO!” 

“YOU HAVE TO SAVE PYRRHA!” 

“DON’T WORRY ABOUT ME!!!!!”

“I have a plan.” 

“You always have a plan.” 

“It’s unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours…” 

“Do you believe in Destiny?”

“PYRRRRRRRRRRRRHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!” 

Two silver eyes snapped open and adjusted to the darkness of her chamber, her prison. She had watched over this world for many years, as her predecessor had, and her predecessor, and so on and so forth. The long white cloak wrapped around her body as the falcon-like hood hid her features in shadows.

A smile tugged on her pale lips as she spotted the small dog run up the steps toward her stone throne. “Hello, my old friend, I have missed you…” The Sorceress said, going to one knee to greet the black and white corgi. 

“You called…” Qrow Branwen and his sister Raven asked entering the dimly lit chamber. 

“Yes… I have received a horrible vision of what could come… we are coming to a crossroads of fate… Qrow, are you aware of what Ozpin is doing?” the Sorceress asked, glancing up, but still petting and scratching the small dog. 

“He’s up to something, but he’s keeping it mostly close to the vest,” the Huntsman replied, taking out his flask. “Ironwood and Goodwitch are in on it, and Oz is looking for a guardian, likely a replacement for the Fall Maiden… that’s about all I know.” 

“That is unfortunate you haven’t learned anything else… He has used his powers to block the eyes of the Castle… but I fear it has to do with manipulating the Line of Maidens.” The Sorceress said, scooping up Zwei and stepping down toward her two agents. 

“The Witch is using pawns to regain power, I have a theory of what her ultimate plan could be… I pray that I am mistaken,” the Sorceress stated. 

“Whatever she wants it’s got a lot to do with the Maiden powers,” Raven stated, crossing her arms, glancing away. 

The three stood in silence, only the panting of the small dog in the Sorceress’ arms filled the room. Finally, she spoke to her agents. “Qrow, bring me the young man.” 

“What?” Qrow asked, dropping his flask. “You can’t be serious… He’s not ready. He has the fighting skills of a two-week old puppy, barely has any aura control, doesn’t even know if or what his Semblance is, and way too submissive of that Cereal Box Girl…” 

The Sorceress sat the dog down, then turned and walked toward an elegantly decorated sword case. “It is no outer ability or skill, appearance, or power that matters, Qrow…” the Sorceress said, her silver eyes lingering on the box. “It’s his heart. And like the last who wielded this blade… his heart is pure… like his mother…” She said, glancing to Raven before turned to Qrow and smiled, “He will do…” 

(-H-) 

Jaune Arc had come to the conclusion he was a horrible Team Leader. Sure they had won their matches, and things were looking great, but they still needed to work out details and train… and at the moment, not a single one of his teammates were anywhere to be found. Nora Valkyrie disappearing isn’t out of the realm of normal, same with Lei Ren chasing after his arguably insane partner… now Arc’s own partner, Pyrrha Nikos disappearing. That was a new thing, and one that had struck him oddly. 

It almost felt like the times Weiss Schnee of Team RWBY had rejected his advances, but he wasn’t sure why he felt this way about his best friend slash partner. 

“Looks like you got a lot on your mind, Kid,” a gruff voice spoke up drawing Jaune’s attention. The young student Huntsman looked up to see Ruby’s Uncle Qrow screwing the lid back on his flask. 

“I guess…” Jaune scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 

“Well, you’re about to get more,” Qrow said walking up to the young man, “C’mon and walk with me. And here… you’ll need this.” He said handing him his flask. 

Jaune looked at the steel container in his hand and back up at the elder huntsman, “I’m not… really old enough to drink…” 

“Kid if you’re old enough to fight the Grimm,” Qrow smirked, “You’re old enough to drink, have sex, smoke, get married, have kids, whatever, and what we have to talk about… you’re gonna probably go alcoholic.” 

Jaune glanced at him strangely as he was led to a side alley. He stopped and frowned when Qrow continued toward a woman standing in the shadows wearing close to all black and knee-length black boots, the only splash of color being the red mixed into her gi she chose as a top; on her back rested a large zweihander in its sheath, and on her face a Grimm-mask with four eyes. “What’s going on?” Jaune asked while placing a hand on his sword.

“Relax, kid, this is Raven, my sister. She’s on our side. She’s just going to get us to where you need to be,” Qrow said, “Alright, Rave, open a gate.” 

Raven studied Jaune a moment longer before she hit a switch on the large sheath that rotated the multiple colored dust blades till it landed on the one she required, and drew a long red katana blade. With a single long slash, she opened a crimson portal, and signaled for Qrow and Jaune to enter. 

“Well come on, can’t keep the lady waiting,” Qrow said as he walked into the portal. 

Raven nodded to the boy, and Jaune reluctantly followed Qrow.

As if simply walking through a doorway, Jaune found himself in a massive stone chamber lit by multiple torches. He saw Qrow stopping before a long stone stairway leading to a throne, with a woman in white seated patiently. “What is this?” Jaune asked as Raven took a place on the other side of the throne. 

“Welcome, Jaune Arc, to Castle Grayskull…” the woman in white said, standing up. 

“Castle Grayskull?” Jaune asked looking around as the woman gracefully made her way down. 

“Yes, indeed,” the woman said as she made the final step and continued toward the young huntsman in training. “And I am the latest woman to hold the honor of being the Sorceress of Grayskull.”

“Uh… congrats…” Jaune scratched his head awkwardly. “So… what can I do for you…” 

“It is not just what you can do for me, Jaune,” the Sorceress said, pulling her falcon-like headdress back slightly to reveal a face that was very familiar to the young man. She looked almost identical to Ruby Rose, down to the silver eyes. “No, it is what you can do for all of Remnant.” 

“I’m sorry, but I’m sure that there’s others better suited… like Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, or any of the girls in RWBY… to say nothing of Professor Ozpin…” Jaune suggested nervously. “I’m like…barely even hanging in with my studies… if it wasn’t for Pyrrha’s tutoring I’d have already flunked out…”

At the mention of Ozpin’s name, the Sorceress’ silver eyes darkened almost angrily. “Each of your friends all have a role to play, but you, my friend, have a very unique destiny… You have a choice. And it will affect not only each of your friends, but the fate of Beacon, Vale, and the whole world.”

“You stand at a crossroad, Jaune,” the Sorceress stated, “forces that stand for Good and Evil have both fallen into corruptive state of selfish desires and personal control. Sacrificing what is good for what is considered safety… It is time… for the Guardian to return. You, Descendant of King Adam son of Randor and Queen Teela Sorceress of Grayskull, are chosen.” 

“What do you mean, I don’t understand at all…” Jaune shook his head. 

“Allow me to show you what will come to pass if things go unchanged…” the Sorceress said, touching her finger tips to Jaune’s temple. 

Jaune’s eyes widened as he found himself in the Vytal Tournament Arena. He looked around and saw Pyrrha and another girl, Ruby’s friend Penny if he recalled, face to face about to battle. Penny released her floating blades, and Jaune turned quickly to see Pyrrha’s eyes glaze over, as sudden fear washed over her face. 

“Emerald Sustrai,” Sorceress said from Jaune’s side, pointing to a tanned skinned, green haired girl staring with a hard focus on Pyrrha. “This is the moment that everything changes… Emerald’s semblance is the ability to create illusions… to make people see non-existent things no one else can…” 

“Like when Yang attacked that Mercury guy…” Jaune mused, but suddenly gasped when Pyrrha freaked and extended her arms, sending the blades, and their barely visible strings back toward her opponent. And to his horror ripped the girl apart. 

“An Agent of the GRIMM, Cinder Fall manipulated the tournament all the way to this point,” Sorceress explained as the scenery changed to the courtyard of Beacon Academy, overwhelmed by Creatures of Grimm. White Fang troopers and rampaging Atlas androids, and high above a Grimm Dragon circled the tower. 

Jaune watched in horror as he saw friends and classmates forced back, some having to be carried due to injuries. 

“You and your friends will stand,” Sorceress stated, glancing around at the fiery chaos. “You will fight. But, in the end… Beacon will fall… and heavy prices will be paid.” 

Jaune suddenly found himself and the Sorceress standing in a burning building. “BLAKE!” Jaune gasped when he saw her on the ground at a redheaded masked Faunus’ feet.

“…I am going to destroy everything thing you love, Blake…” the masked faunus growled. 

“BLAKE! BLAKE! WHERE ARE YOU!?!” Yang’s voice could be heard outside the building, and Blake’s eyes widened in horror.

“Starting with her…” the masked faunus said, stabbing Jaune’s friend in the stomach. He jumped to try to defend her but only passed through her attacker. 

“GET AWAY FROM HER!!!” Yang screamed as tears formed in her crimson eyes, and her hair exploded in fire. 

“No one will leave this battle without scars, Jaune,” Sorceress said, glancing away from the scene. “Adam Taurus, leader of the White Fang, will make sure of that…” Jaune’s eyes widened before he glanced away as Adam’s sword met Yang’s punch, slicing completely through her arm, sending the unconscious girl to the ground as her aura tried desperately to heal the severe wound to her arm. 

When he opened his eyes again he and the Sorceress were in the ruins of Professor Ozpin’s office atop Beacon Tower. Pyrrha slammed into one of the few remaining pillars and slid down it as her Aura collapsed. “PYRRHA!” Jaune gasped, glancing quickly to see whom his partner was fighting against. He narrowed his eyes when he recognized the dark haired transfer student from Haven. 

“Get up, Pyr…” Jaune whispered, as her enemy formed a bow and arrow in her hands, and aimed it at his best friend. 

Pyrrha in a last ditch attack, threw her shield at her foe as she let loose an arrow. The arrow broke into ash around the shield before reforming and striking Pyrrha in the ankle. “NO!” Jaune cried out as he watched his friend fall, and struggle desperately to get back up. 

“It’s unfortunate… you were promised a power that was never truly yours…” the student, Jaune recalled was named Cinder, stated as she paraded around the fallen Pyrrha, “but take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you would never imagine…” She said reforming her bow again, standing point blank before the kneeling Pyrrha. 

“No… no no no…” Jaune shook his head, “Please no…” 

“Do you believe in Destiny…” Pyrrha asked glancing defiantly up at her enemy. 

“Yes…” Cinder stated, releasing the arrow, and Jaune gasped in anguish as it pierced completely through Pyrrha’s chest and out her back. 

Jaune fell to his knees and found himself yet again in the confines of Castle Grayskull. 

“That is the path of destiny as it is now, Jaune Arc,” Sorceress stated, standing over him. “Your friends will suffer, and some will die. Yet, the battle will go on. I am unclear on what the ultimate outcome will be, but I sense great pain for you and your surviving friends…” 

“But I know what’s coming now,” Jaune said, shaking his head, “I can change thing!” 

“You can try, but by your power… you will fail,” Sorceress explained, turning and walking toward an elaborate sword case, marked with a golden symbol of a “H” stylized as a bird. “By your power, it will be impossible to save Yang and Blake, Ozpin, Pyrrha, so many will die. I fear even with the knowledge of what is to come, by your power, there is nothing you can do. It is an impossibility… that destiny is in motion.” 

“Then why did you show it to me??” Jaune asked angrily, “Is this some sick game?!” 

“It is no game, Jaune Arc,” Sorceress said, opening the case to reveal a shimmering white steel sword. It was long with a few runes carved onto the blade and forward-curved hand guards before the leather wrapped handle. “By your power, it is an impossibility,” the Sorceress said, removing the Sword from its case, “But by the power of Grayskull… the impossible becomes very possible…”

“With this Sword of Power,” Sorceress explained, “You will be transformed into a mighty warrior. Whereas the Creatures of Grimm feed off the negative emotions of the world… fear, hatred, sadness, anxiety. You will draw upon the positive emotions, hope, faith, joy, happiness, love… and with that power… you will become He-Man, the most powerful man in the universe.” 

Jaune studied the metallic weapon, before the Sorceress spoke up again. “But there is… a catch.” 

“What’s the catch…” Jaune frowned. 

“With the power you have, you must strictly keep your identity a secret… you must draw away from those who care for you. Alienate yourself. Even those whom you trust could be used to take your secret and be used against you. Until the time comes you will no longer need this power, you must walk a lonely road.” 

“We have given you a lot to think about, Jaune,” Sorceress placed the Sword back into its case. “You have time to think about it. The path you choose is for you to decide, and you alone. Raven will open a gate for you back to Beacon. When the time comes, should you decide to take the power, the Sword will be provided to you.” She motioned toward the masked huntress, “Yet, regardless of your choice… may the Power of Grayskull guide and protect you… always.” 

Jaune thanked her with a silent numb nod, before walking through the portal Raven created. “Do you think he will do it?” Raven asked as the portal closed. 

“Doubt it,” Qrow said, taking a swig from one of his many flasks, “We should have gone with the sister. She’s the fighter.” 

(-H-) 

Pyrrha Nikos walked numbly from Beacon Tower toward the cafeteria. The offer Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, and General Ironwood offered her. It was more than she could really comprehend. The Fall Maiden was dying… and they wanted her… HER… to take her powers. She felt unworthy and more than anything scared. To take that would mean she would not only lose her friends… herself… but also Jaune. She had been getting hints of hope lately, that perhaps…maybe… he might have feelings for her too. and now… This… 

She needed to think. Her mind was swirling with thoughts when she rounded the corner of the cafeteria building and her breath caught in her throat at what she found. Jaune was seated on the ground with his back against the wall. One arm was resting on his knee and his face was looking skyward, as if he was searching for… something. She had seen him struggle but never has she seen him seem so… lost. 

“Jaune?” She asked as she slowly, timidly approached, frightened how he would respond to her interruption. 

“Hey,” Jaune said, turning to smile at the redhead, a smile she easily noticed didn’t reach his eyes. “Sorry, been hiding out. Just got a lot of things on my mind…” 

“You do tend to lose focus at times, Jaune,” Pyrrha smiled playfully as she sat down beside him. “Want to talk about it?” 

Jaune and Pyrrha sat in silence for several moments before he gathered his thoughts. “Pyrrha… what would you do?”

“Well, that’s a broad question, what is the situation?” she asked, turning her emerald eyes on him fully. 

“What if you found out that everyone you know and care about were in great danger,” Jaune started, “And… what if you were given an opportunity to save… not just them but everyone… the whole world… but you have to lose yourself… give up everything and everyone…” Her heart raced as he described her very situation. Did he know? Was he overhearing them somehow? Did Professor Ozpin or one of the others tell him? “Would it be worth sacrificing yourself so the others would live? Or would it be selfish to want to try to keep going on your own so you could be together with those you care about?” 

He watched her stare blankly at him for several moments, before he was suddenly tackled to the ground by a trembling redhead. “Pyrrha?” He asked as she clung to him.

“We’re… going to be ok, Jaune…” Pyrrha half sobbed into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. “One way… or another. We’re going to be ok.” The two missed Nora and Ren starting to approach, but making a quick about face and quickly leaving them to themselves. 

“Pyrrha?” He asked after several moments. 

“Yes?” she replied softly.

“Do you… believe in destiny?” He asked in a choked whisper. 

“I don’t know anymore…” Pyrrha whispered. “I used to. Now… I am afraid to…”

“Me, too…” Jaune held her tightly. 

“Why… are you asking?” she finally worked up the bravery to ask. 

Jaune opened his mouth to respond when voice called out over the loudspeaker. “Would the representative of Beacon Academy’s Team JNPR please report to the ready room for the next round of the Tournament. Repeat, would the representative of Beacon Academy’s Team JNPR please report …” 

“Time to go to work…” Pyrrha nuzzled into Jaune’s neck. “To be continued?” 

“Yeah… I mean… I want to talk to you about … a lot of things…” Jaune said awkwardly as Pyrrha forced herself up off him. 

“Soon as the match is finished, we’ll find a quiet place to talk…” She said as her cheeks colored, “There’s… things I feel I must speak with you about as well…” 

“Good luck,” Jaune said as he stood up behind her. “And Pyrrha… I’ve got your back.” 

She glanced back and smiled appreciatively as the two made their way back to arena. 

(-H-)

As Pyrrha prepared for her match with Penny Polendina, Jaune joined his teammates Nora Valkyrie and Lei Ren in the stands. “hey Jaaaaaaune…” Nora said oddly as Jaune sat down beside her. “Did you have a good day today, Jauuuune?” she asked with a wide grin, “Did anything … notable happen today…Jaaaauuuune?”

“Uh, what?” Jaune asked the petite redhead. 

“I’m just curious on if anything happened when Ren and I weren’t around, JAUUUUUNE…” Nora said with a smile so wide, Jaune wondered how the top of her head stayed on. “I didn’t know if you and Pyrrha had any time to … catch up and … have anything happen… did something happen, Jaaaaauuuune?”

“That’s getting kinda weird, Nora…” Jaune blinked easing away from the girl. 

Ren sighed, and glanced to his friend, “What Nora is trying to say is we saw you and Pyrrha in a rather… compromising position outside the cafeteria…” 

“So, is this happening???” Nora asked almost insane with excitement.  
“We just… we had some rough times and we needed a shoulder… as friends…” Jaune said, avoiding eye contact with both of his teammates. He missed Ren’s knowing smile and Nora’s disappointed pout. 

“As friends…” Ren repeated oddly, but Jaune glanced away and focused on the arena as Pyrrha and Penny’s fight began. 

Jaune’s eyes narrowed as something changed in Pyrrha’s demeanor. He stood up when he realized the image from his vision from the Sorceress began to take shape. If he was going to change things, he had to move fast. 

“Jaune?” Nora said noticing him getting up, “JAUNE!” She screamed when he jumped the seats in front of them and bolted toward the arena floor. 

Meanwhile, above them Emerald smiled as she waited for the perfect time to make a play, using Pyrrha’s own semblance against her to trigger Cinder’s grand plan. And as the redheaded android launched all her blades into the air, she knew it was time. The green haired girl held out a hand toward the Spartan, and suddenly Pyrrha saw a multitude of countless blades in the air poised to attack her. 

Fear washed over Pyrrha at the oncoming onslaught, but before she could release her magnetic semblance, she was tackled to the ground away from the arena floor. 

“What?!” She gasped, trying to see who had attacked her, only to freeze when she saw Jaune over her. “Jaune?”

“JAUNE?!” Ruby Rose asked from the side of the arena, “What are you doing?!” she yelled, as the announcer declared Pyrrha’s disqualification. 

“Friend Ruby, Something is wrong,” Penny said, glancing around the arena, “Miss Pyrrha’s friend would not have done that if he didn’t thing something was wrong… but… RUBY!!” She yelled, running at superhuman speed to get before the red-hooded girl. 

“Penny?” Ruby asked, as her mechanical friend jerked as a large bullet tore through her friend’s body. “PENNY!” 

“GET AWAY, RUB-” Penny yelled as two more shots tore through her. 

“No…” Jaune said sitting up beside Pyrrha as they watched in horror as the sniper bullets tore the mechanical girl apart. 

“NO!” Ruby cried as she caught her friend, and held her in her arms. 

“This isn’t how it was supposed to happen…” Jaune said under his breath. 

“Ruby… I have received critical… d-damage…” Penny wheezed in the crying girl’s arms. 

“Hold on, Penny… you’ll be ok!” Ruby whispered, before looking up and calling out, “HELP! SOMONE! HELP ME!” 

“R-Ruby… when… when I …” Penny slurred, “Will I dream?” 

“Penny…” Ruby breathed, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I … I…” 

“Thank … you… Friend Ruby…” Penny smiled up at her, her voice growing deeper and more mechanical with each word, “Before you… I never… had a friend… It made… me feel… hu…man…” she finished, going limp in Ruby’s arms. Ruby lowered her face to her friend’s still chest and cried loudly. 

“This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are in reality nothing more than men. Our academies' headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both...” A woman’s voice, the exchange student Cinder Fall, spoke throughout the speakers of the Arena. 

“It’s still happening…” Jaune growled, clinching his fists standing up beside Pyrrha, who was focused on the nightmare happening before her. 

As Cinder continued her speech, none noticed the look of pure despair washing over Jaune’s face. He looked up to see Ren and Nora on the floor across the arena by Ruby and Penny’s body. He stared at his teammates, and then slowly turned to see Pyrrha looking across the crowd helplessly. 

“This is it…” Jaune whispered to himself. He realized this was the crossroad the Sorceress of Grayskull told him of. He focused his eyes on Pyrrha’s face. Then glanced down sadly. He had to say goodbye. He couldn’t let them be hurt. He couldn’t let them die. He had to do what he had to do… even with that hefty price. 

He was so deep in thought he didn’t even see the massive Nevermore burst through the shielded roof of the arena, nor did he even move as the Student Huntsmen and Huntresses battled and killed the Grimm. 

“Ruby… I’m… I’m so sorry…” Pyrrha said as she approached the younger Huntress. 

Ruby smiled and nodded her thanks as Jaune numbly approached Pyrrha with her sword and shield. 

“Me too, but it wasn’t your fault…” Ruby replied. 

“She’s right. It was… the one on the microphone…” Jaune said holding out Pyrrha’s weapons to her. “And we have to make sure they don’t take anyone… anyone…” He closed his eyes tightly as Pyrrha took her weapons from him. “I can’t… I’m sorry, Pyrrha… I’m so sorry…” He said turning and running for the exit. 

“Jaune? JAUNE!” Pyrrha called after him, “Don’t… don’t go…” She called after him weakly. 

“Oh no you don’t…” Nora growled angrily running behind her team leader. 

Jaune ran as fast as he could down the stairs of the tower, huffing and puffing as he exited past the rampaging Grimm and Huntsmen and Huntresses fighting them. He continued out of the camp surrounding the tower looking for some secure place. 

Finally making it into the warzone that was Vale, he ran into a side alley. “Raven! Qrow! SORCERESS!” Jaune called out, “I accept! I’ll do it!” Jaune looked around, “Sorceress!! They need help! What do I do! TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” 

“BARK! BARK!” Jaune turned to see Ruby and Yang’s corgi, Zwei standing with the Sword of Power at his feet. “Bark!” He yelped again, before picking up the Sword again and walking toward the youth. 

Jaune took the Sword from Zwei and gazed at it, the shimmering almost white steel of the blade showed his reflection. The Sorceress’ words returned to his mind. “By the Power of Grayskull, the impossible becomes very possible.”

“By the Power of Grayskull?” Jaune breathed and a spark of electricity ran up the tip of the blade. 

A strange instinct filled him, like a forgotten memory. He raised aloft the Power Sword over his head, and loudly, boldly he exclaimed…

“BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!” 

The moment the words left his lips, he felt his aura rocket up his arm into the Sword of Power, which exploded in blinding light, that shot high into the sky and expanded out over all of Vale and Beacon. The wave of light expanded far and wide, before returning with more intensity, along with lightening-like burst of positive energy turning the darkest of nights into day. 

A few unlucky Nevermore were caught in the lightening-like bursts and were instantly obliterated, as the unworldly light-show brought the fight between Hunters and the Grimm and White Fang forces to a temporary pause. 

Even Cinder herself paused, preparing to enter Beacon Tower, a frown of dread crossing her pretty face. 

As quickly as the light show started it ended, with a loud, deep voice echoing throughout much of Vale, “I… HAVE… THE POWER!!!!!!” The voice yelled out loudly, before being followed by an almost demonic howl. 

Not far from there, Yang Xiao Long paused in her search of her partner, Blake, seeing the intense energy and loud voice. “Whoever that is… hope he’s on our side…” She frowned, moving through the burning buildings. “BLAKE!!” she called out, “BLAKE! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

“BLAKE?!” She called again, then froze when she heard her friend cry out in pain, “Blake?” She turned to see a masked, horned faunus, dressed in black, stabbing her in the abdomen. “GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!” She cried out as the faunus turned toward her with a confident smirk on his face. Her semblance exploded sparking flames around her as her blue eyes crimson red. With a roar of rage, she leaped into battle, ready to give return the pain he had given her best friend ten times over with a super punch. Blake’s eyes widened in shock and Yang’s fluttered closed in shock as Adam Taurus’ blade sliced completely through her arm, severing it. 

“YANG!” Blake called out, trying to shield her injured, unconscious partner with her own body. “Leave her alone…” 

“You heard the lady, Taurus…” A deep voice called out from behind the White Fang leader. “Has no one ever taught you to respect a woman?” 

“Who… or what are you?” Adam turned to see a massive and powerful looking man glaring down at him with hard blue eyes. Shaggy blond hair hung about his head, and his skin was a dark tan. His legs were covered in armored leggings under a pair of brown fur briefs and matching fur boots and a large metallic belt. His powerful chest and arms were completely uncovered expect a chest plate with metallic straps across his shoulders and along his bottom ribs. In the center of the chest plate was a Red “H” stylized like a bird. And in his hand was a shining white-steel sword. 

“I’ll be with you in a moment,” the massive, at least seven-foot tall, muscle man, said, gently picking up Yang’s severed arm, then approaching Blake and Yang. “Don’t worry, Blake, I’m here to help,” he said gently, going to one knee beside the injured Huntress. 

He placed the severed arm where it should be, and watched as her aura weakly tried and failed to heal her wound. He closed his eyes and laid the flat of the Sword of Power’s blade across her arm. “By the Power of Grayskull… let this wound be healed!” He commanded, and the Sword of Power exploded in blinding light, and Yang’s fingers extended before clinching into a fist. The stranger lifted his sword and saw just a light scar on the girl’s arm. 

“W-What hap-happened?” Yang’s eyes fluttered open, looking exhausted. 

“Your Aura is almost drained, Yang, rest. You’re safe.” He said, squeezing her hand comfortingly. “Blake, watch over her, we’ll deal with your friend.” 

He stood up and turned to face Adam, standing protectively between the girls and the White Fang leader. “It would be in your best interest, friend, if you lay down your weapon and turn yourself into the proper authorities.” The mountain of a man said, sheathing his Sword on his back. 

“Only a fool puts away his weapon in a battle, are you confident enough to fight me armed and you bare-handed?” Adam growled. 

“I’m not going to fight you,” he shook his head, “I’m just warning you. Stand down.” 

“If you won’t fight me, how do you propose making me stand down?” Adam laughed, “Are you going to talk me down, Muscle Man?” 

“No, no I won’t. Here is the thing, Adam,” a smirk crossed the much taller man’s lips, “I have a great deal of care for these two young women,” he said, “But my friend loves them a lot more … and his temper is a lot shorter than mine. You WERE warned…” 

Adam’s eyes widened behind his mask when he heard the sound of massive feet stomping behind him as well as something snarling very, very angrily. He slowly turned to see a pair of glowing yellow eyes behind a red armored faceplate. He took a step back to see the faceplate was on an incredibly large black and white wolf, behind the armored faceplate was a matching armored saddle. The beast’s fangs were massive, as were its claws. “Wha-what?”

“Meet War-Hound,” the man said, “He’s not happy to make your acquaintance, and I would avoid any sudden movements if I were you.” 

Adam lashed out with his sword, but the beast caught the blade in its foaming mouth, and tossed it to the side before latching on to his entire arm. “I did warn you,” the man said, War-Hound began to shake the White Fang leader as if he was a stuffed doll, and pounded his body against the unforgiving floor. 

Blake watched with wide eyes, while a part of her that still cared for what was once this young man was pained, a larger part enjoyed seeing him in obvious pain. 

The mighty beast finally let the broken leader lay in the broken floor, wheezing for breath. “You didn’t kill him, I’m impressed, my friend.” The man said, patting War-Hound’s neck. 

“Blake, can you get Yang to the port?” the man said, mounting War-Hound’s saddle. She nodded, carefully helping Yang to stand. 

“W-Who are you?” Yang asked, glancing up at the hero. 

He glanced at the girls a moment, before finally speaking up, “I am called He-Man, and I’m a friend.” He said, turning War-Hound toward Beacon Tower, “Now if you’ll excuse us… be safe. To the Tower, War-Hound!” He-Man called, and his partner howled a moment before jumping toward the tower, running in a full sprint. 

“He-Man?” Blake asked in confusion. 

“Yea… I know exactly who he is…” Yang said, lowering her head a moment. “He’s the daddy to my future babies…” she said, earning an eye roll from her partner. 

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Sacrifice and Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune saves his friends but learns the price of his new life.

_At the center of the universe, at the border of the Light and the Dark, stands… Castle Grayskull. For countless ages, The Sorceress of Grayskull has kept this universe in harmony. But the armies of darkness do not rest. Which is why it has long since become hidden from the eyes of the world. For within the walls of this ancient castle hides the Power… the power to be supreme… the power to be almighty… the power to be…_

**Masters of the Universe **  
**Chapter 2: Sacrifice and Victory **********

********** **

********

“GAAAAAH!” Ruby Rose yelled as she brought her sniper-scythe, Crescent Rose through a Beowulf’s skull. 

“Ruby! There’s too many!” her partner, Weiss Schnee, cried out as she slashed out with her sword, Myrtenaster, “I’m running low on dust, and I know you have to be running low on ammo. And they aren’t running low on Grimm and Atlas Mechs!”

“We have to get through, Pyrrha and Professor Ozpin are still in the Tower!” Ruby said, looking up at the central tower of Beacon Academy, just beyond the massive group of Grimm and robots. 

Weiss’ eyes widened when her scroll beeped, and she quickly pulled it back while she and Ruby ducked for cover. “Blake? Where ARE you?! Did you find Yang?” 

“Yes, but we both aren’t in fighting shape… we’re trying to get to the port…” Blake replied, “Are you at the Tower?” 

“Yes, Pyrrha said that Professor Ozpin was fighting that woman that caused all this, then we lost contact,” Ruby replied to her teammate, “We have to help her, but we can’t get through these Grimm…” 

“Don’t worry, you have help on the way,” Blake stated, “And he’s Big…YANG!” She called as the sound of a small scuffle was heard. 

“I CALL DIBS!” Yang’s voice piped in. 

“What?” Ruby and Weiss looked at each other. 

“Dibs. They have been called.” Yang stated with authority, “Dibsity DIBS!” 

“Blake, did Yang get a blow to the head?” Ruby quirked an eyebrow. 

“Well, she did get a big hit but…” Blake started to explain, then a roar sounded directly behind the two girls. Ruby and Weiss glanced up to see War-Hound with He-Man upon his back jump over them. The towering muscle man dismounted from the giant, armored wolf-like dog and the two began to destroy Grimm and Robots with ease. 

“Whoa…” Ruby breathed at the sight of the heroes. 

“DIBS!” Yang yelled through the scroll. 

“What was that, Yang? You’re breaking up…” Weiss said, her blue eyes wide and focused on the rock hard muscled back of this warrior. 

“DIIIIIIIIIIIIIBS!!” Yang could be heard yelling as Weiss closed the scroll. 

“Are you two, ok?” He-Man asked, glancing toward Ruby and Weiss who were staring back in shock. Ruby at his face and Weiss at his chest. 

“Never better,” Weiss flushed slightly. 

“Do either of you know where Pyrrha and Ozpin are?” Weiss pointed toward the tower, as the very top exploded. “Ah, thank you.” He smiled as a Beowolf jumped toward him, only to be decapitated from a shot from Ruby’s Crescent Rose. “And thank you.” 

He-Man flexed his muscles a moment before lifting his fists and with a grunt of effort slammed his fits to the ground. The impact sent a shockwave toward the Grimm and Atlas Mechs sending them all to the ground. “Do you two think you can handle it from here?” he said with glance toward Ruby and Weiss. 

Weiss nodded slowly, while Ruby stepped up, “Not saying we don’t appreciate it, but who are you? Why are you helping us, stranger?” 

“I’m just here to help,” he said climbing back onto War-Hound’s back, then said very softly, “a stranger is just a friend you hadn’t met yet.” 

“What was that?” Ruby asked. 

“Nothing… If able, I’ll be back with the Professor and Miss Nikos.” He-Man said, turning War-Hound toward the tower, “WAR-HOUND! UP!” He commanded, and with a snarl War-Hound leapt to the side of the tower, sinking the claws upon the tip of his paws into the side of the tower and began running up the wall. 

(-H-)

Fear clutched Pyrrha Niko’s heart, yet she refused to show the woman pacing around her any of it. Her aura was drained to the point that she knew her wound to her ankle was not healing and the pain was atrocious. She was sure she was bleeding out all over the ruins of the office. “It’s a shame you were promised a power that was not truly yours…” Cinder stated confidently as she paced. “But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways that you never imagined…” 

Pyrrha’s tired but defiant eyes looked up into Cinder’s glowing yellow ones. “Do YOU believe in Destiny?” she asked, as Cinder reformed her bow. 

“Yes…” Cinder said quietly, drawing back an arrow and aiming it at Pyrrha’s chest. 

The arrow was loosed, but Cinder’s eyes widened when a spinning sword flew into it before lodging into the stone floor across from them. “What?!” She asked, turning to see He-Man dismounting War-Hound. 

“You’ve caused a lot of trouble today,” He-Man stated, glaring at Cinder.  
Ignoring Cinder completely, the warrior walked over to the stunned Pyrrha, and kneeled down to one knee beside her, “You’re hurt…” He said with an angry edge to his deep voice. 

“Who…” Pyrrha asked, gasping when he scooped her up bridal style, then carried her over to War-Hound. 

“It’s ok, you’ve fought your fight, let me handle it from here…” He said, sitting her on the saddle. “War-Hound, get her to the pier, my friend.” He said, patting the giant wolf’s neck. “I’ll be ok, take care of Pyrrha. Keep her safe… thank you.” 

Pyrrha tried to ask what was going on, but the large armored wolf turned quickly, and jumped from the top of the tower. 

“Now then, just me and you…” He-Man said, diving out of the way of a fire blast, holding out his hand for his Sword of Power. It instantly dislodged from the stone and flew to his hand. 

“You have the Fall Maiden’s power,” He-Man said, standing to full height. “Yet, you are not answering to the call that comes with it…” 

“I answer to no one and no thing…” Cinder growled. 

“You don’t have to do this you know?” He-Man stated, holding his sword to his side. 

“Excuse me?” Cinder was slightly taken back. 

“Give yourself up,” He said, holding out a hand to her, “I give you my word that I will make sure you are treated with respect and given a fair trial.” 

“And why do you expect me to do THAT?” Cinder almost laughed. 

“Because no one ever wakes up and decides they’re going to attack a school or a tournament,” He-Man stated, “No one wakes up and decides to hurt people. Something caused you to be like this. Someone or something hurt you. And I want to help. But this… this won’t help you.” 

“You…” Cinder seemed taken back before her eyes began to glow again, “ARE A FOOL!” She released a blast of flames toward him. He quickly lifted his sword to block the attack, and to the Corrupt Fall Maiden’s surprise, the Sword of Power seemed to absorb every last bit of her attack. “Wha…How?!”

Before either could respond, the Sword glowed bright red, and released the same attack right back at its sender. Cinder screamed as the blast struck her directly in the face, catching her clothing and hair on fire. 

“Cinder!” He-Man called, moving quickly toward the screaming woman. Before he could reach her though, the Grimm Dragon responded to his mistress’ cry and swooped down attacking the warrior. 

He-Man yelped as he was knocked form the top of the tower, but stabbed the Sword into the wall of the Tower to slow his decent, before falling backwards into the fountain. “Are you ok?” Ruby asked as she and Weiss ran to the warrior’s side. 

“Get back!” He-Man called, seeing the Dragon diving toward him. 

He quickly the two girls and dove away, as the dragon slammed claws first into the fountain. 

“You’ve got muscles…” Weiss squeaked against his chest with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. 

“Apparently,” He said sitting the two huntresses down, “So does this guy…” He-Man met the Dragon’s diving snap of its jaws, with a massive punch to the nose. 

The girls watched as the warrior jumped into battle with the dragon.

“You’ve got muscles… Really?” Ruby asked with a wave of her hand. 

“Well, I can’t help it!” Weiss replied, “And we’re in the middle of a fight, can we talk about this later?”

He-Man jumped to the side as the Dragon slashed at him with its claw. “You are a fast one…” He then gasped when the wing slapped him sending him flying into one of the pillars around the tower. “And strong… but that thing isn’t a push over…” 

“You’re right, Weiss, we have to help him…” Ruby transformed Crescent Rose into its rifle-mode, “ICE FLOWER!” she called out. Weiss nodded and made a few intricate movements, creating a glyph before the barrel of Ruby’s rifle. 

Ruby fired a series of rounds that passed through Weiss’ glyph creating patches of ice on the Dragon. 

“I have to pierce its scales,” He-Man growled, gripping the Power Sword. 

“Then let’s get to cutting,” Ruby smiled, extending Crescent Rose back into scythe mode. 

As Ruby ran passed He-Man her eyes were drawn to his sword. Something about it drew her to it. It was almost like a flower reaching for the sun, the shimmering silver metal seemed to almost… feed her. 

“Ruby? What?” Weiss asked her eyes growing wide as Ruby’s eyes and Crescent Rose’s blades began to grow a bright silver. 

The young huntress seemed to go into a daze as she moved with speed far greater than even she had ever before. The glowing blades of her scythe cut through the dragon’s armor-like scales as if it was made of paper, she ducked and dodged as it snapped and clawed at her, but kept on the attack, before she pulled the trigger to rocket herself back, giving He-Man a nod as she landed back at his side. 

His blue eyes focused on the series of deep cuts in the center of the Grimm Dragon’s chest, before he launched himself forward, the tip of the Sword of Power aimed for the X-like wound. With a roar from both Champion and Dragon, the Sword plunged deep into its chest. 

“IT’S STILL ALIVE!” Weiss cried out, as the Dragon lifted his head, preparing to strike at its attacker. 

Gritting his teeth, He-Man tightened his grip on the Sword, then boldly called out: “BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!” 

The sword exploded in white light, as the Dragon threw his head back in pain, the same light erupting from its eyes, nose and mouth. Its entire body tightened as it screamed in pain before it exploded in black smoke and bright light. In the center of the settling smoke, He-Man stood glowing, he grabbed the tip of his sword with his free hand, and pulled it toward his chest, flexing his powerful muscles. “I HAVE THE POWER!!” 

“Whoa…” Ruby breathed as the girls stared at the hero. 

“Now, where was I…” he glanced up to see a Nevermore taking flight with the injured Cinder in its talons. “Won’t be the last time we see her…” He-Man frowned, before turning to the girls as War-Hound with Pyrrha approached. “Have no fear, we’ll get you all to the port to meet the others.” 

He offered his hand to Ruby and Weiss, “Care for a lift?” 

He-Man lifted Ruby and Weiss and let them set on his shoulders. “Alright, girls, hold on tight.” He advised. 

“Gladly…” Weiss smiled slightly as she gripped his shoulder strap. Her cheeks colored as she felt his muscled shoulder. “muscles…” she murmured under her breath. 

“War-Hound, COME!” He said, leaping high into the air with a screaming Weiss and a squealing and cheering Ruby, and his partner right behind with Pyrrha holding on as best she could to his saddle. He then glanced toward Ruby and Weiss perched on his shoulders, “Hold on, ladies, here we go…” And with that they were off, running and jumping through the city at neck break speeds, with War-Hound and Pyrrha right beside them. 

What would have been a long hike through the city, only took minutes. 

At the dock, all remaining Hunters and Huntresses were gathered. General James Ironwood and Blake stood to the side as Professor Goodwitch looked over Yang’s arm. “This is astounding… it looks like a completely healed scar, and you have full movement it seems… But I still want you to be checked out… Who did you say did this?” 

“Him!” Blake said pointing as He-Man and War-Hound arrived with the girls. 

“I called Dibs…” Yang growled, glaring with red eyes at her sister and Weiss who were seated upon the Hero’s shoulders. The powerful warrior gently lifted the girls with one hand each and set them down before him. 

“I need a medic,” He-Man called out, turning to War-Hound and the pale, exhausted Pyrrha. With gentle hands, he lifted her up into a cradle and turned toward the group. 

“What happened?” Professor Goodwitch asked as she and Ironwood rushed toward him. 

“She tried to fight Cinder Fall, the one behind this attack,” He-Man stated, glancing down to the barely conscious redhead. “She was almost killed. I… don’t want to imagine what would have happened if I had not made it in time.” 

“I’m glad you did… was there any sign of Professor Ozpin?” Prof Goodwitch said, using her crop to summon a stretcher. 

“No,” He-Man said, placing her gently on the stretcher. “There was no sign of him.”

“He’s dead…” Pyrrha said softly, her tired green eyes opening and slowly sitting up on the cot. “He took on that woman and she made it out… and he didn’t. I… do not see him letting her escape, or her leaving him alive…” Pyrrha said sadly. The group lowered their head somberly. 

“Not that we’re complaining at your assistance, stranger,” Ironwood said, looking the warrior over, “But who are you?”

“You never studied history did you, Jimmy?” Qrow said walking up with his scythe held on his shoulder, “You’re standing before a living legend.” 

“Living legend?” Ironwood asked, in annoyance at the often drunk Huntsman. 

“Throughout Remnant’s history, in its darkest hours, the Guardian of Grayskull would appear and stand against the darkness, usually at the call of the silver eyed warriors.” Qrow said, “With Beacon being attacked and who could possibly be the last of the Silver-Eyed line in danger, are you surprised He-Man would return?” 

“I have silver eyes…” Ruby said softly, confused at what she has to do with this towering warrior. 

“Yeah you do, Kiddo,” Qrow said, placing a hand on her shoulders, “And it means a lot more than you realize... at least yet…” 

“Thank you, Guardian,” Ironwood bowed to the warrior, then turned to the group of tired and injured student huntresses and huntsmen. “Team leaders, I need to have any missing students to be reported immediately for search and rescue.”

“Where’s Jaune?” Ren asked from Pyrrha’s bedside, as Nora simply stared at He-Man. 

“Hold on…” Pyrrha pulled out her scroll, and instantly all tiredness left her eyes as panicked adrenaline filled her veins. “Oh God… Oh God no…” She said as she saw her, Nora and Ren’s weakened but active aura levels, but Jaune’s was greyed out and zero. She shook as she dialed his number. “Jaune, pick up… pick up pick up pick up…” She said, as tears began to form in her green eyes. 

She began to send video texts. “Jaune where ARE YOU?” She asked into the scroll. “Jaune where did you go? Please answer this! Please… please oh God, please, don’t leave me…” She whispered breaking into sobs as Ren placed an arm around her, while Nora continued to glare at He-Man as if to say ‘do something’. 

“Let’s go, see if we can find any of them,” He-Man said, turning and jumping on War-Hound’s back, “If I find your friend I will send him your way… maybe… his scroll was damaged or something…” He said, kicking War-Hound’s side and they jumped off into the night. 

Once he was a good distance away. He dismounted War-Hound and drew the Sword of Power and held it high in the air. “LET THE POWER… RETURN!” In a flash of light He-Man and War-Hound was replaced by Jaune and Zwei. “Well… that was a thing…” Jaune said, pulling out his scroll and was surprised to see his Aura level remained flat line. “I… what?” he blinked in confusion, while Zwei just wagged his tail at him. 

Before he could think any more on it, it began receiving Pyrrha’s messages followed by Ruby and even Weiss. He closed the scroll down, and motioned for the small corgi to follow as he ran toward the dock. 

“There he is!” Blake said happily. 

“Pyrrha, don’t,” Ren tried to stop the redhead, but she was already half way off the stretcher, limping forward to meet Jaune. 

“Pyrrha?” Jaune gasped when he saw her legs beginning to buckle and rushed forward, catching her before she felt, and she clung to him as he lowered them down to their knees. 

“You’re ok... You’re ok… You’re ok…” Pyrrha sobbed into his shoulder. 

“What happened?” Ren asked, “Your aura reading is still showing nothing…” 

“I… I don’t know…” Jaune said as Pyrrha continued to cling to him, “I don’t feel any different.”

“How long ago did you unlock your aura, Kid?” Qrow asked, crossing his arms. 

“Last… last semester, Pyrrha helped me…” Jaune stated. 

“I was afraid of that,” Qrow said, pulling out his flask, “You shouldn’t have even been here. It’s a miracle you’ve made it this long. It’s rare but if you wait this late in life to unlock your aura, it won’t sustain. You’ve been burnt out. I hate to tell you this, Kid, but your Huntsmen days are done.” He said, and Pyrrha clung to him even harder. 

“Ms. Nikos, we have to get that ankle and other injuries looked at…” Professor Goodwitch said, reaching to help her back to the stretcher, but the redhead just held onto Jaune tighter. 

“It’s ok, we’ll talk about this later, ok?” Jaune said, easing Pyrrha’s arms from him. 

She finally reluctantly relented and Professor Goodwitch and Ren helped her to the stretcher to be taken to the Atlas medical ship. Ren followed behind and Nora stalled a moment to stare at Jaune a moment before following herself, as well as Team RWBY to be checked over themselves. 

“Are you serious? Did … what I do burn out my Aura?” Jaune asked, looking at his hands. 

“are you kidding, Kid?” Qrow shook his head, “You have more aura now than anyone in the world,” He said taking a swig from his flask, “It’s too much for the Aura trackers to read so it shows nothing.” 

“Then why did you tell them I lost it and can’t be a hunter anymore?” Jaune asked. 

“If they find out on their own it’s all well and good,” Qrow said, “But your secret must be protected. And you can’t do what you do and be a member of a Hunting Team. What happens if you’re needed somewhere while out on a mission, in the middle of the night in the dorm with those three? There can only be so many excuses. You have to keep them all at arm’s length or else you might as well put on that hoodie: ‘Hi, I’m He-Man, nice to meet you’. It’s for their own good, Kid, and yours.” 

“Oh…” Jaune bowed his head. 

“Not saying you can’t still be friends, but you can’t be too close… and you’re gonna have to tell a lot of lies… especially to that pretty redhead,” Qrow said, “That’s another reason I had to get you out of team JNPR… a Team requires trust with one another, it wouldn’t be fair to them, or to you. It’s better this way.” 

“C’mon, we got a lot to talk about… with Oz down… things are gonna get busy…” Qrow took a very long swig, “especially for me…” 

(-H-)

Several days had passed since the Battle of Beacon, and much of the school had been repaired. Nora and Ren remained at Pyrrha’s side as she was given Aura treatments to help recover her Aura and thus her heal from her wounds, yet to the once thought invincible girl and her teammates’ disappointment, their former teammate had not even made only a few short appearances with flowers but quickly left without much more than a goodbye. 

Meanwhile with Yang, Blake, and Weiss especially were concerned about Ruby. Since the battle she had lost a lot of her chipper personality. 

At the time, Ruby sat alone in their dorm room, when a knock came on the door. “Door’s unlocked…” 

“Hey, Kid,” Qrow said as he entered. 

“Hi…” Ruby said glancing up at him, before turning back to the window. 

“heard you’ve taken Oz’s death pretty hard,” Qrow said as he sat down beside her. 

“Yeah but that’s not it…” Ruby said, “What you said about my eyes… and how they connect me to that He-Man guy…” 

“What about it?” Qrow asked curiously. 

“I… during the fight at Beacon, when I was helping him… it was … weird…” Ruby said, “I just… when I looked at his sword… just looked at it… I felt… stronger. and Weiss said it did something to me…” 

“What did it do, Ruby?” Qrow asked tightly. 

“I got faster and stronger and … I was able to do moves I’d never even knew before…” Ruby said, “And Weiss said my eyes and Crescent Rose started to glow silver…” she looked up at her mentor, “Uncle Qrow, who is he? And what is the deal with that sword and me?” 

“According to legend, the silver eyed warriors, who had eyes like yours, and that warrior, He-Man, came from the same place, and draw power from the same source… his sword is tied to a great power focused in an ancient castle that has been lost for a very long time.” Qrow explained, “Unlike the Grimm’s drawing on negativities of the world, that power is the focus of every positive emotion in this world. It’s why the Grimm fear him, and you.”

“So I have special powers like him?” Ruby asked. 

“You’ll find out for yourself… one day…” Qrow said, standing up, “Hopefully a long time from now…” 

“Come on, kid, you won’t want to miss this school assembly…” He said, pulling her up. He followed her out of the room. He paused in the hallway and she stopped and looked back. 

“Uncle Qrow?” Ruby asked, glancing at him with a smile. 

“Go on, Kid, I’ll see you there…” Qrow waved. He watched her go before closing his eyes and lowering his head sadly. “Damnit… Why Ruby?” He cursed, growing angrier and angrier at fate and destiny by the day. 

(-H-)

Team RWBY stood patiently in the crowd of students in the still not completely rebuilt assembly hall. They had lost many classmates from the size of the crowd. 

Many lost their lives in what had become called the Battle of Beacon. While many others, after seeing the dirty side of battle, decided that being a Huntsman or Huntress was not what they wanted to do, and returned to their respective homes. 

Ruby then spotted Ren, Nora and Pyrrha. Pyrrha had recovered much of her aura and had healed most of her wounds from her harrowing battle, but still walked with an obvious limp. The proud Huntress to be refused the help of a crutch or the arm of either of her teammates. Yet, there were still a sadness in all of their eyes, no doubt from the absence of their 4th team member. 

“May I have your attention, please,” Professor Goodwitch walked up to the microphone, drawing all eyes up to the stage. “As many of you know, we have lost our beloved headmaster, Professor Ozpin…” She said, allowing a moment of silence for the fallen professor. “But in his honor, and for his memory, and the memory and honor of those who gave their lives to defend this school and the Kingdom of Vale, Beacon will go on. You, who remain, will continue to train to defend the world from the Grimm. Now that you have gotten a taste of the threats you will face in the very near future, it pleases to see you all remain standing tall and strong. Upon Professor Ozpin’s wishes, a new Headmaster of this esteemed academy. Allow me to introduce you to … your new… headmaster…” she said, the smile growing more and more forced by the moment. “Professor Qrow Branwen…” She motioned, and the crowd clapped and Ruby squealed when Qrow walked out onto the stage. 

As Glynda walked away, she muttered to herself “God help us…” 

“Alright, kids,” Qrow said with a half smirk. “Myself and the school staff are gonna do our very best to get things back to as they were before the fight. If you have lost a teammate or more, tomorrow you will be assigned your new teammates and new team name. Also, as I don’t have the relationship with all of you as Oz…err Professor Ozpin had, I have hired an assistant who knows you all a lot better. Allow you to introduce you to my assistant… Jaune Arc.” 

“WHAT?” Weiss exclaimed as the rest of Team RWBY and Pyrrha Nora and Ren stared as Jaune sheepishly walked out beside Qrow. 

“Wanna say something, Kid?” Qrow smiled, patting Jaune on the shoulder. 

“Hi…” He said glancing around the crowd, forcing down a smile at the completely stunned look from Cardin and his team, but forced a wave of nausea down at the look from his own former team. “I wasn’t… sure what I was going to do after I lost the ability to be a huntsman, but I appreciate the opportunity to help Professor Branwen, Professor Goodwitch, and the rest of the staff help you all become the best Huntsmen and Huntresses you can be. Professor Ozpin left us some big shoes to fill. And we will do our very best to fill them going forward.” 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” Qrow said, slapping his back, “Alright then, take the rest of the day off, teams missing members will be notified on when tomorrow they will be given their new teammates shortly.” 

Pyrrha looked up hoping to see Jaune coming toward them, but lowered her eyes sadly when she saw him turn and walk in the opposite direction. “C’mon, Pyrrha, let’s get you off that leg,” Ren said, taking her arm gently. She nodded and followed him after him. Ren stopped and looked back at Nora. “Coming, Nora?”

“Will in a second, Ren,” She smiled brightly, “Gotta go potty!” She said waving back at him, “Be there in a few minutes!” 

Meanwhile, Jaune sighed walking alone in the back hallway of the assembly hall. Walking away from them was the hardest thing he had ever done. But like Qrow said, it is for their good. He just had to get used to this. “Hey Jaune!” He closed his eyes when he heard Nora’s voice and the sound of her feet as she ran toward him. He turned to see a frown on her usually smiling face.

“Nora, what’s wrong?” Jaune asked with a fake smile. 

“Oh I don’t know,” Nora crossed her arms, “You tell me… He-Man.” 

(-H-) 

In a dark, dreary chamber, Cinder Fall groaned as she slowly came to. She hurt all over, and she couldn’t see out of her left eye. “W-what happened…” she said in a hoarse voice.

“That’s what I would like to know…” her mistress asked, staring down at her with red eyes. “What went wrong my dear? Why does Beacon still stand?” 

“Things… were… going perfectly… Ozpin… defeated… was about to destroy his chosen… then… this… giant showed up…” Cinder coughed. 

“A giant?” her mistress asked, a hint of dread and anger in her voice. 

“I used … the maiden’s flames on him… was enough to destroy a building… his… his sword absorbed it all… and sent it back at me… it… my aura… couldn’t withstand it… then… then he destroyed the dragon…” Cinder explained. “He wore … brown furred armor and a metal chest plate…”

“His name, Cinderella… what was His Name…” her mistress’ voice shook. 

“He…called himself…” Cinder swallowed hard. “He-Man…” 

“No… no… not when we’re this close…” Her mistress’ eyes glowed violently red, before she turned on her heel and stormed from her room. Slamming the door behind her almost hard enough to rip off its hinges. 

“We must push the plan along faster…” the witch said, glaring at the others waiting in the hall. “Grayskull has made it and its Champion’s presence known again. We must plan accordingly.” 

“Please, one champion?” a smiling man said, crouching on a chair, “we’ll end him like we did those silver-eyed fools who tried to oppose us. Just one more fighter to kick out of the way!” 

“He-Man is far more than just a fighter, Tyrian…” the witch frowned deeply, “Everyone who has tried to defeat the Champion in the past has failed… we must … I must not make the same mistake again.” 

 

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Focusing In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Students of Beacon begin adjusting to a new status quo, Jaune tries to patch the bridges his new secrets have damaged, And as a new mission is assigned, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha meet their new teammate...

_The path of the Chosen One is never an easy road. The Guardian will always have to sacrifice relationships, plans for the future, even his or her own family to defend not only Grayskull but the Universe itself. When I felt that Jaune Arc was meant for this role, I could see the doubt in my agents faces. He was not well trained, but he was dedicated. He was not physically strong, but his inner strength was immersive. Few cared for him, but he cared for many. That is why he was chosen by the Sword. And every time he held aloft his Mystic Sword of Power, it was not Grayskull that made him powerful, it was the strength of his own heart and willingness to sacrifice. It is why I pray his friends will not be blinded by the illusion of He-Man, and see their friend inside. If any Guardian since King Adam himself needed the shoulders of his friends, with the challenges he is meant to face, Jaune will need his friends more than any other._ – Sorceress of Grayskull 

**MASTERS OF THE UNIVERSE**  
**Chapter 3: Focusing In**

Qrow sighed as he sat back in his chair and planted the heels of his boots on the top of his desk. Ozpin was gone, presumably dead, and Goodwitch and Ironwood wasn’t talking about what was going in their little plan, but it apparently involved Pyrrha Nikos. Perhaps his new assistant might be able to get it out of her, if he wasn’t avoiding the poor girl like the plague. The Sorceress had just advised him to keep his friends at arm’s length, but the stupid kid was shoving them completely out of his life. Qrow sighed as he knew he had to say something to the thick skulled teen… 

“Uh, Qrow?” 

Qrow shook his head and smirked, ‘Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear…’ he thought as he turned to face the door to find Jaune standing with Nora Valkyrie with her arms folded across her chest. “What’s wrong, Kid?” Qrow asked. 

“Well… I’ll just say it…” Jaune ducked his head, “she… saw me change…”

“There’s a thing called a lock, it’s on the bathroom door. It’s useful. Try it sometime, Kid,” Qrow said, leaning back in his chair. 

“No… during the battle… she… uh… saw me change…” Jaune said, glancing to Nora, who was giving him a slight glare. 

“So I see…” Qrow said with little emotion. He stood up from the desk and walked around to the door and locked the door. “Ms. Valkyrie, is it?” 

“Yeah, that’s my name, what about it?” Nora asked, both teens watching the man pace before them. 

“Are you sure you saw what you think you saw?” Qrow asked, his eyes glancing to her. “Please, explain what you say you witnessed.”

“He ran out and I chased him to kick his butt for running out on Pyrrha and the rest of us,” Nora said, turning the glare back to her former teammate. “He started shouting for some Sorceress lady, and then Ruby and Yang’s dog ran up while carrying some sword.”

“That dog there?” Qrow asked, motioning to Zwei who was sleeping in doggie bed beside his desk, snoring rather loudly for an animal its size with all four feet stuck up in the air. 

“Yeah, same one,” Nora said, motioning with her hands, “Jaune took the sword and said something about some power of some kind of skull… then there was this HUGE flash of light, I couldn’t really see anything, and next thing I knew Jaune was the size of a mountain. He pointed that sword to the dog, and blasted it with the same energy, it grew into that big wolf thing that carried Pyrrha to the dock.” 

“I see,” Qrow said, staring at the girl, and she suddenly started to get nervous. “So, now the question remains. What are we going to do with you?” 

“What … what do you mean?” Nora took a step back and to the side to stand slightly behind Jaune. 

“The secret identity of the Guardian is the highest of top secret information, Only the few Agents of Grayskull, and the Champion himself here, knows this secret,” Qrow said, resting a hand on his sword. 

“Yeah?” Nora said. 

“Qrow…” Jaune said warningly, reaching behind his back to the handle of a sword that just appeared upon his back. 

Qrow locked eyes with the teen while Nora looked like she was near a panic attack. “I’m not gonna hurt her, Kid,” Qrow rolled his eyes, “But we do have two options for you…” He said to the redheaded huntress-in-training. 

Jaune sighed, and released the handle and it faded away again. “We take you to Castle Grayskull, and the Sorceress erases her memories like a magnet to a scroll,” Qrow stated, and Nora grabbed Jaune’s arm tightly. “But I don’t want to do that since you’ve known it for a few days now. Losing a few days would make you question things more and could cause a recall which would wind us back at square one. So… here’s the deal…” 

“You trust this girl, Kid?” Qrow asked Jaune while crossing his arms. 

“I do,” Jaune replied, giving Nora a small smile. 

“Alright, then you better not betray that trust,” Qrow said, pointing toward Nora. “No spilling the beans, if someone figures it out, they figure it out. I’d hate to be on the receiving end of the Sorceress of Grayskull if you reveal that to anyone. You understand, Valkyrie?”

“Not even Ren and Pyrrha?” Nora asked Jaune and Qrow. 

“No one, Nora,” Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder, “As much as I want them to know. It’s for their own protection and everyone else’s protection that they don’t. OK?” 

“I… I…” Nora kicked her foot against the floor, “I guess… ok, I’ll keep it.” She then flashed him a smile, “It’s really cool though!” 

“Yeah it is, thanks, Nora.” Jaune nodded. 

“And look on the plus side, Kid,” Qrow went back to his desk, “You have someone to talk to now.” 

“Better get back to your dorm before it’s too late,” Qrow said to Nora. “You get your teammate assignment within the next couple days.” Qrow then glanced to Jaune, “Better get some rest, too. We got a lot of work to do to get this place fully rolling again.” 

“OK, night Professor Branwen, and you, too, Jaune!” Nora said, giving her former teammate an almost bone crushing hug, “Thank you for… for everything.” She said before scurrying off. 

Jaune watched her go, then turned to leave. “Hope we can trust her, Kid,” Qrow said, taking a long swig from his flask. 

“Everything will be fine, Qrow,” Jaune said, moving to go to his private room. He stepped out on the balcony that overlooked the rapidly being rebuilt Beacon Academy. His eyes traveled to ‘their rooftop’ and a wave of sadness washed over him. 

His eyes narrowed when he saw the door open and Pyrrha limp out on the rooftop. He frowned when he saw her attempt some of her moves, but her leg would constantly give out and send her down to her knees. He so wanted to go over and not only embrace her, but to train with her like they always did. But how could he… unless… the Sword of Power manifested itself on his back as he turned and walked back into his room. 

(-H-)

She had lost count how many times she had hit the hard concrete roof of the dorm building. Pyrrha couldn’t hold back the frustrated half cry half growl as she slapped the ground. Unlike the times before she allowed herself a few moments of self-pity as she stayed down, allowing her tear drops to fall onto the grey concrete. 

“Not like you to stay down, Pyrrha Nikos, would you accept a hand?” a deep voice spoke beside her, and her eyes snapped up to see He-Man with a friendly smile and an outreached hand. 

She stared for moments before she tentatively placed her hand in his much larger one. There was something familiar and soothing about the Guardian as his hand folded around hers and helped her back to her feet. “You are trying to put too much wait on your ankle. It is difficult with your dominant leg being the one injured, but you must try to switch it up. Place your weight on the other.” He-Man stated, then his eyes traveled to her weapons. “Is that a new spear?” He said noting the new spear resembled Milo, but along with her red and bronze coloring, it now had silver and white. “Did you repair Milos?” 

“I did, though I have renamed it Agapitos,” She stated, “How did you know its old name?” 

“Everyone in Remnant knows of the Invincible Girl and her exploits,” He-Man said, drawing the Sword of Power, and mystically forming a circular shield upon his arm. 

“I guess I’m not invincible anymore,” Pyrrha glanced away. 

“Only when you try to stand alone,” He-Man offered, “That’s why Huntsmen and Huntresses always work best in teams. So that they don’t have to carry the battle alone. One string is easily broken, but put two together, three, and four? Then you have strength.” 

He-Man took a fighting stance that was familiar to her. It was a Mistralian sword and shield fighting stance. ‘Interesting’ Pyrrha thought as she took a stance herself, ‘Is he from Mistral, too? At the least been trained by someone from my homeland.’ 

“Ready, Pyrrha?” He-Man asked, his blue eyes focusing in on her green ones, “GO!” 

It was a little awkward at first, having her legs switched thus her stance shifted slightly, but after a little practice and some obvious patience from her new training partner, she was slowly getting the hang of it, and falling fewer and fewer times. When the thought of it reminding her of training with Jaune entered her mind a painful wave of sadness hit her heart. It caused her to pause in their training. 

“Something wrong, my friend?” He-Man asked. 

She started to say she missed her partner, but instead settled on something else she was curious about. “I don’t understand why you’re here. Why are you helping me in the middle of the night?” 

“There was a time when I couldn’t stand on my own,” He-Man stated, lowering his weapons to his side as he focused his gaze on Pyrrha, “I didn’t believe in myself. I didn’t think anyone else did either. But one person did. I am here today because she would not let me stay down. So here I am, refusing to allow you to defeat yourself after all you’ve already survived. I will not allow you to stay down, Pyrrha Nikos. You are more powerful than that.” 

“This friend, she must have been very important to you,” Pyrrha said, hugging herself and glancing away. 

“She was,” He-Man said, following her gaze to the damaged Beacon Tower, “She is. She is why I do what I do… Every… sacrifice I’ve made she has been at the center of the reasons.” 

“I saw what you are able to do, Guardian,” Pyrrha smiled at the towering hero, “I am certain your friend is proud of you.” 

“Maybe. I hope she will be one day,” He-Man nodded, avoiding her eye. 

“Class begins again tomorrow, so I better go to bed,” Pyrrha turned toward the door, “Thank you for helping me train.” 

“It is no problem, Ms. Nikos, we must do it again sometime,” He-Man smiled as she left. As the door closed his shoulders slumped and he lowered his head. “I’m sorry, Pyrrha… but… I… I’ll always be here for you.”

(-H-)

A few days pass uneventfully at the Academy. Classes begin again, and many of the teams either gain new members or combine after the loss of teammates. But still several remain with open vacancies. Among the open teams was the former JNPR. 

“Any word yet on who your new teammate is gonna be?” Ruby asked as Team RWBY walked with Nora, Ren and Pyrrha through the hallway toward their next class. 

“No, but according to Headmaster Branwen our new member will be on the airship arriving today,” Ren stated, and Pyrrha frowned and glanced away. 

Ruby gave them a wicked grin. 

“Ruby Rose, what are you thinking?” Weiss rolled her eyes, “I’m already regretting asking that question…”

“I’ve seen that smile many times,” Yang said, placing an arm on Blake’s shoulder, “Oh, did Dad get mad after what came from that.” 

“Only when we got caught!” Ruby held up a finger, “Or… when you broke and squealed!”

“He threatened to cut my hair, Ruby,” Yang frowned. “CUT… MY… HAIR.” 

“This sounds fun!” Nora piped in, earning eye rolls from her teammates, “What are you thinking, Rubs?!”

“Let’s skip class and watch the ship land!” Ruby exclaimed, and the group stared. 

“That’s it?” Blake blinked. 

“Not everyone can be a rebel with a cause, Blake…” Ruby pouted. 

“Let’s do it,” Ren spoke up surprising the group. Seeing the surprised looks, he gave a nod, “Our new teammate will be on this ship, while we do not know whom it maybe it would be good to give him or her a warm welcome to Beacon.” 

“Good point, Let’s go see our new teammate!” Nora exclaimed. 

“It’s probably going to get us in trouble…” Weiss spoke up, “But wouldn’t be the first or last time… let’s go.” She said and all but Pyrrha quickly made their way toward the airship port.

“But, I don’t want a new teammate…” Pyrrha whispered, before much more slowly following behind them. 

(-H-)

“Look!! Here it comes!!!” Ruby called, hanging over the railing of one of the balconies of Beacon Tower, pointing to the airship rapidly moving toward the Academy. “SO COOL!”

“This is … so exciting…” Weiss rolled her eyes as they watched the ship’s approach. 

“Wait, guys, something’s wrong…” Yang narrowed her eyes. “It just passed the air-dock…” The group gasped as the engines fired and it began to fly rapidly toward the tower, and a moment later the engines themselves exploded. 

People began to scream and run as it rocketed toward the side of the tower. “GET OUT OF HERE!” Pyrrha called, holding out her arms and tried to catch the airship, but even with her powerful semblance, she could only slow it’s approach. 

Meanwhile above them in the headmaster’s office Qrow and Jaune were also watching the disaster. “Damnit, I told her and Oz both me being here was a bad idea…” Qrow said in horror. 

Jaune looked at the damaged smoking airship and noticed the dark aura around it. He then threw open the window and glanced down at a lower balcony and saw Pyrrha and his friends standing there with her arms outstretched. “It’s too big, there’s no way she can do anything…” Jaune said, glancing up at the ship. 

“I know someone who can, Kid,” Qrow said, nodding toward Jaune, “Go to work.” 

“Alright, Zwei?” Jaune turned to see the corgi wagging his tail in anticipation. “We’re up…” He said, reaching behind his back to draw the Sword of Power. 

He lifted the sword above his head and Qrow turned away shielding his eyes. “By the Power of Grayskull!” He proclaimed and the Sword of Power exploded in energy, raining down on Jaune in torrents. A blinding flash later Jaune Arc was replaced by He-Man, still glowing with energy, the might Guardian lowered the sword, gripped the tip of his blade with his free hand and pulled it toward his chest flexing his powerful muscles. “I HAVE THE POWER!!!”

The Guardian glanced to Zwei who was barking excitedly. In one smooth motion he turned and pointed the Sword toward the corgi, which sent a rush of raw power to wash over the dog. Zwei sat down and bowed his head as his body began to grow rapidly as the energy washed through him. His body shifted to that of a massive wolf. In a flash of light War Hound’s armor formed, and the beast growled a moment before throwing his head up to howl. 

He-Man reached on Qrow’s desk and grabbed an earpiece. “Qrow, put it on Team JNPR’s channel,” He said as he jumped in War Hound’s saddle. “Let’s go, big guy.” 

The great beast dashed toward the open balcony and jumped out, landing with a mighty roar, cracking the pavement where its massive paws struck. “Let’s see how fast you can go,” He-Man said, turning the massive wolf toward the crashing airship, and broke into a full dash. 

“Guys look, it’s He-Man!” Weiss cried, pointing toward the rushing Guardians. 

“DIBS!” Yang said, hanging over the railing to look. 

He-Man glanced over his shoulder, to see the girls watching while Pyrrha struggled to fight with the airship. “Get me up there, buddy,” he said, and the wolf pushed a little harder as He-Man climbed up into the saddle, stabilizing himself with one hand. War Hound crouched for a split second before jumping up into the air, allowing He-Man to jump up into the air toward the airship’s nose. He collided and gripped the metal so hard his fingers pushed into the framework. “Call Nora.” He said toward the ear piece. 

“Hello?” Nora turned her back to the group as she answered her scroll. 

“Nora, Pyrrha can’t pull the whole thing down,” He-Man said through clinched teeth, “But she can pull me. Tell her to grab my armor and pull me down, I’ll handle the airship.”

“But…” Nora started to argue. 

“Nora, there isn’t time, DO IT NOW!” He-Man cried, and Nora turned quickly toward her friends. 

“Pyrrha, grab He-Man, let him pull the ship down, you pull him!” Nora yelled. 

“What… that might work… ok!” Pyrrha said, turning her eyes on the hero hanging on to the front of the ship, and reached out toward the armored chest piece, and began pulling him toward the ground. And instead of spreading out her powers and struggling with the overall airship, she used her powers more like an anchor chain, with He-Man as the anchor. 

With He-Man and Pyrrha working together the ship quickly plunged toward the ground below, and He-Man feet touched first, pushing against it as the ship’s frame screamed from the force of the impact. The hull crumpled and gave and pushed around and over He-Man as he struggled to stop it. It finally came to a halt just a few yards from Beacon Tower. 

“He-Man!” Yang yelled as the two teams ran toward the crashed ship which was lowering inflatable evacuation ramps. 

“He-Man! He-Man?? where are you?” Pyrrha called as the students looked around the front of the crashed airship, as the passengers began to disembark. 

Among the crowd a redheaded faunus in pigtails I multi-colored attire jumped up excitedly. “WEMADEIT!! WHOO!!!! NEVERMISSABEAT!!!!” She exclaimed before losing balance and tumbling down the inflated ramp face first. 

Everyone jumped back as He-Man lifted the crashed ship off him and stepped out before gently sitting it back down. “Well, I have to say that was a smashing good time,” He-Man said, earning a snort from Yang. 

“See? He uses puns!” Yang said, pointing to the muscular giant, “We are meant to be!” she exclaimed earning an eye roll from Blake. 

“Are you ok?” Pyrrha asked in concern as he dusted the dust from his chest and arms. 

“Not my cleanest landing, but it’ll take more than that to stop me,” He-Man said, whistling out loud, and a moment War-Hound bounded to his side, causing Blake to hide behind Yang. 

“I think the situation is under control for now,” He-Man said, as he jumped into War-Hound’s saddle, and with a nudge of his heels sent the wolf running away from the group. 

“Well, he likes his epic entrances and exits, I’ll give the Guardian that,” Weiss said offhandedly. 

“Excellent, I’ve found you first, it will save the trouble of waiting for your arrival when I meet with the Headmaster,” a familiar voice to Weiss spoke behind her causing her to stiffen. 

“Uh, Hello?” Ruby greeted the grey haired, mustachioed man dressed in silver and white, with a young man beside him dressed similarly. 

“Hello, Father, Whitley… What can we do for you?” Weiss said, slowly turning toward her father and younger brother. 

“You will accompany me to the headmaster’s office, and there I will be removing you from Beacon Academy. Between the battle that happened here recently, and this very event, it is evident that this is not a safe learning environment for my daughter,” Mr. Schnee stated. 

“You’re pulling me from school?” Weiss asked in shock. 

“Uh, excuse me? Sir? Uh, we’re learning to be Huntresses,” Ruby spoke up in defense of her partner, “We are expected to face danger every day once we graduate… if anything both of these things happening has taught us to take our classes seriously…” 

“I’m sorry, young lady,” Mr. Schnee’s cold eyes turned toward the hooded huntress. “If I wished for your opinion on the matter, I would certainly ask for it.” 

“You can’t make me do this…” Weiss stated. 

“Of course I can’t MAKE you do it,” Schnee agreed, “But I’m certain you know what’s best for you.”

Weiss stared at him for a moment before glancing at her friends and teammates, settling on the concerned face of Ruby for a moment, blue and silver locked for a moment before she turned back to her father, “I am certain on what is best for me, Father.” She stated, holding her chin high, “I am a huntress, as my mother before me.” 

“Why you insolent…” Schnee lifted his hand up as if to slap her, but never got a chance as a hand grabbed his wrist and held it tightly. 

“Excuse me, Sir,” Jaune stated, “Jaune Arc, Assistant to the Headmaster, and I’m hoping you were just going to wave at someone, because if you were going to strike a student here… there’s gonna be issues.”

“I…” Schnee started to counter but Jaune beat him to it. 

“Also, you might recall, you signed a waver when she enrolled in Beacon. Once she begins huntress training, only she and or the staff can decide when that training will end. Do you remember this, Sir?” Jaune asked.  
“I… of course … but…” Schnee stammered. 

“Then, have a good day, Sir,” Jaune let him go. 

“I never…”

“I SAID GOOD DAY!” He replied heatedly, and Schnee looked like he had been slapped. 

“Come along, Whitley, this is far from over…” He said, turning and storming off, shoving Jaune down as he went. 

Nora helped Jaune him up, and Weiss noticed a cut on his cheek from where he hit the ground, her eyebrows went up momentarily when the wound glowed white a moment before healing. She narrowed her eyes and stared at him. 

“Aren’t you going to thank him?” Ruby asked, as they all watched the two, except Pyrrha who was glancing away, “He did stick his neck out for you…” 

“Yes, thank you, Jaune, I really appreciate your assistance,” Weiss said, taking his hand, “There is… more to you than meets the eye, isn’t there?” 

“No one picks on my friends around here,” Jaune replied with a smile. 

“Friends?” Pyrrha asked, still not looking his way. 

“Pyrrha… I …” Jaune said. 

“May I have your attention please,” a voice came over the intercom. “Assistant Arc, Team RWBY and remainder of Team JNPR please report to the Headmaster’s office immediately, repeat…”

“Duty calls,” Ruby said, and with a sigh, Jaune followed behind the teams. 

(--H--) 

“Hi Uncle Qrow, you called,” Ruby said as they entered in. 

“Yes,” Qrow taking a swig from his drink, “First order of business, take this flea bag and give him a bath, Arc, just like we talked about.” He said, handing over Zwei to the teen. 

“Yes, sir…” Jaune rolled his eyes as he took Zwei out of the office. 

“Secondly, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, It’s time you met your new teammate.” Qrow said, “Pyrrha you’re new team lead, and the new member… I’m certain at least Yang remembers Ms. Neon Katt.” 

“What up, everybody!” Neon said, rollerblading into the room, “I’m bummed your team wasn’t the one with the opening!” she said, flashing a smile to the blond hot head, “We would have had so much fun!” 

“Whatever,” Yang rolled her eyes. 

“So, now you’re Team PRNN,” Qrow said, “I guess, we’ll call you Team Prince for now, whatever, that was Oz’s shit. I suck at it.” Waving his hand. 

“And finally, thirdly, I have a very important mission for you two, Team PRNN is support for Team RWBY on this one.”

“Giving the nieces the good stuff,” Neon stated, “Sweet!” 

“Actually, Blake is the most important member on this assignment,” Qrow stated with a smirk. 

“Pardon?” Blake blinked. 

“That near disaster today, before they found out it was stopped, that ex-boyfriend of yours, Taurus, he already claimed responsibility and wanted to use it as an example of our weakness. Think we showed him a thing or two…” 

“Blake had a boyfriend, who was a White Fang Terrorist, WHO KNEW?” Ruby chuckled nervously. 

“Love you, Ruby, but we adults aren’t as dumb as you think we are… except maybe Ironwood.” He said, then glanced toward Blake, “Oz and I and the heads of the school all knew everything about each of you, who you were, who you are, and who all your family are. And that’s the nature of this.” Blake swallowed hard, “So, we need to put the White Fang out of the way. It’s a wild card in all this and I don’t deal with that kind of risk. So we need to make a full fledge alliance with the Faunus. That’s why you all are catching the next boat to Menagerie.” 

“I don’t understand…” Ruby asked, glancing to Blake, “What’s he talking about… I know you used to be in the White Fang but… you left, right?” 

“Blake can’t really do jack, considering her current position, but…” Qrow took another swig, “Her Daddy, that’s another story. He started the whole thing. He may not officially be in it, but I’m certain he has a lot of sway with a lot of its members. Am I right, Ms. Belladonna?” 

“It’s still really risky, I’ve not talked to my parents in years…” Blake hugged herself, “He’s just as likely to slam the door in my face… than even listen to a word I have to say.” 

“Trust me on something, Kid,” Qrow took a small glance toward Ruby, “A Daddy’s always gonna love his daughter. At least the ones that are worth a damn. And if he ain’t worth a damn, that’s where plan B comes in.”

“Plan B?” Pyrrha asked. 

“Me,” He-Man said walking in with War-Hound beside him. 

“He-Man and War-Hound will be coming too,” Qrow stated, “The previous Guardians have all held a lot of respect in Faunus circles, defending them as fiercely as anything else in Remnant. That will have a factor as well, maybe not as much as your dad, Kid, but it’s something.” 

“Any more questions or comments,” Qrow asked. 

“Just a comment!” Neon waved her hand, “If something happens to the boat on the way, we’ll be just fine!” she said, pointing to Yang, “Her chest can easily double for a life preserver!” 

“WHY YOU LITTLE!” Yang’s hair exploded in flame and her eyes turned crimson, as her teammates struggled to hold her back. 

“Ha! Good one, Kid,” Qrow laughed in spite of his niece. “Get to the boat, you all have a long trip ahead. And I’ll be expecting your homework to be done by the time you get back too!” 

“I’LL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF AND SHOVE IT UP!”

“YANG, STOP IT!”

“NOTHING IS GOING TO PRESERVE YOUR LIFE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

“Can we get some help over here!?”

“Haha! Never miss a beat!” 

**To Be Continued …**


End file.
